Although various carriers, carts, and wheeled chairs and tables are reported, none have the combined versatility of this invention. Limitations exhibited in previous art include: load capacity, loading geometry, compromised comfort, heavy weight, limited mobility, and complexity of operation.
Folding chairs of prior art compromise strength to weight ratio, with much greater complexity. The described invention maximizes strength to weight ratio, and serves as a chair when tipped to re-orient the unit structure. The structural geometry of the chair is identical to that of the cart and functions to support sitting when the cart is tilted around it's axle to the equilibrium position where the cart's top-back edge shares chair loads with the wheels. Structural supports remain consistent to their orientation as a cart, while the flexible cargo container assumes the partially deflected inside-out geometry of a sling when loaded by sitting. The cart/chair structure geometry is suitable for construction of materials considered softer than alloys, so that it will not scratch expensive finishes on yachts, cars, and the like. This geometry also provides that noncorrosive materials which are often weaker than metals will also provide a superior load bearing structure.
Prior configurations of carts have been largely impractical with unstable rolling dynamics. Their use has been limited to use on flat, hard, smooth surfaces. The invention described herein provides compensation for irregular, soft surfaces, while remaining stable over a rolling speed range from walking pace to that of a vehicle trailer. The center of gravity is located forward of the lateral reaction vector of the wheels, resulting in high stability. Large wheel diameters and tire widths control foot print pressures for suspension above soft and irregular surface conditions. Both folding chairs and folding carts of prior art remain generally large in volume even after folded for storage or transport. The described invention converts to a storage volume which is a very small fraction of it's practical use volume, an important attribute for portable or convertible equipment of any function.